


"Good morning, Captain".

by Jamie_Fenyx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling, Eruhan, Eruhan fluff, Erwin x Hanji, Fluff, Married Eruhan, Morning Cuddling, Nonbinary Hanji, Oneshot, Original Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Fenyx/pseuds/Jamie_Fenyx
Summary: Some cuddling Eruhan to save your soul. This takes place in the canon universe, but they have cool pajamas.





	"Good morning, Captain".

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for a friend on tumblr (i post only mikaani and rivamika, usually, but this is an exception for her only xD).

Hanji woke up to the sound of birds singing. It was a cool early morning and through the not entirely closed window, they felt a calm breeze coming in and giving them slight goosebumps as they opened their eyes and yawned.

Erwin was sleeping next to them. His breath was deep and calming and Hanji snaked their arms around his muscular back, hid their face in his shoulder and enjoyed the warmth coming from his body while listening to the steady rhythm of his upper body, moving up and down.

Unable to resist this seemingly perfect idea, they started tickling his sides, awaiting his reaction like an excited kid. He had slept enough for today.

Unlike other evenings, he hadn't been occupied with paperwork all night-thanks to Hanji, of course. It was nice to remember, that they were the only person Erwin put over his daily duties. At least sometimes, they could get him to go to sleep earlier.

A quiet groan came from the other side of the bed. Hanji greeted the Commander with a groggy smile, as he turned around to run his hand through their hair.

"Good morning, captain", he said, still half asleep.

Inbetween a long good morning kiss and the feeling of his arms around their waist, Hanji cuddled themself to his chest and tangled their legs up with his.

"It's kinda cold in here", Erwin murmured. "You left the window open".

"The window's fine...", Hanji tried to keep him in bed. "There's no problem with leaving it open a little longer". They hugged him closer, and pulled the blanket back over their shoulders.

Erwin smiled against their forehead. "How could i forget that i have the smartest, craziest scientist here to cuddle me to...".

"Sshh. Don't ruin the moment".

And it was perfect. For a few seconds, there were only Hanji, Erwin, and the birds in front of the window. In the last days, peaceful moments like this were rare and shone like sunbeams through a bloody darkness. Erwin understood why Hanji wanted to hold onto it and closed his eyes again for a moment.

In the end, it was him who broke the silence with a try to lighten the mood.

"I like your pajamas". "Right? Aren't these ducks adorable?". "To be honest, i had expected it to have titans on it, but yeah... ducks are ducktastic". "You sound like a dad".

With a quick peck on Hanjis cheek, Erwin freed himself from the hug.  
Finally, he was able to sit himself up and get out of bed. With a worried look at the clock, he groaned: "Gosh, we overslept..". 

Hanji chuckled when they followed him and started exchanging their duck-pajamas with the survey-corps uniform-a little lazily though. There was no need to speed things up.

"Remember that i was the one to wake you up. Not the other way around".

"I know. Gladly, we still have some time left".

"Should i call you 'dad' from now on?".

"What exactly am i doing wrong?". 

Hanji walked over to him- wearing only a white blouse and panties-, laid their chin on his chest and looked up to him. "It's nothing bad, in person you're just so different from the persona you show off on the job. I like that".

"Let's just get some breakfast. I'm hungry...", Erwin said, letting his wife grab their pants.

Raising an eyebrow at their husband, Hanji asked: "Should i leave beforehand so nobody suspects something?". It was more of a joke than a serious suggestion.

"What do we have to hide? And by the way... it was a good idea, getting some more sleep for once".

"Listen to your fellow scientist, kiddos". Hanji threw over their jacket and grabbed a pair of big leather boots from the cupboard. Erwin had left his clothes in Hanjis room, so he got ready as well and both of them left. They didn't put on the maneuver gear yet, it wasn't necessary for only the morning.

Arm in arm, they walked down the hallway and were greeted by Moblit, who seemed to be on his way to Hanjis bedroom to wake them up. Calming him down, they sent him back before following him themself.

Ofcourse not without giving Erwin a last kiss, hidden before the others eyes-the last one they would exchange in a while. Or the very last, forever.

"Should we tell them someday? About us", Hanji wanted to know, looking at their wedding ring-an accessoire they weren't always able to carry with them, unlike today.

"Maybe they already found out. I personally don't really care if they know or not. We got time".

"Ofcourse we do. Good morning, Commander", they replied with a grin before walking into the headquarters meeting room.


End file.
